Mémoires d'une Exécutrice
by MissZabiniVolturi
Summary: "L'Exécutrice. J'ai porté ce nom pendant trop d'années. Aujourd'hui, je pars, quittant Volterra et la Garde pour trouver ma rédemption. Avant cela ? Une dernière mission; transformer ce petit nouveau... Demetri?" Partir pour mieux revenir, trouver des alliés, trouver une famille, c'est son but. Mais elle ne sait pas encore à quel point sa tâche sera difficile.
1. Chapter 1

Mémoires d'une Exécutrice 

**Résumé**: « L'Exécutrice. J'ai porté ce nom pendant trop d'années. Aujourd'hui, je pars, quittant Volterra et la Garde pour partir trouver ma rédemption. Avant cela ? Une dernière mission: transformer ce petit nouveau... Demetri ? »

**Nouvelle fiction, la première vraiment sérieuse que j'écris sur ce livre. En espérant que vous apprécierez, voici mon court prologue...**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Sérieusement ;) **

I. Prologue

Je travaillais avec les Volturi depuis plus de trois siècles quand leur mode de vie commença à me lasser. Je me dégoûtais moi même, ne supportais plus personne. Je souffrais. J'affectionnais particulièrement Aro et ses frères, mais mon souhait le plus cher était de partir, de voir le monde, de vivre, de rencontrer des gens extérieurs à la Garde. Étonnamment, ils avaient accueillit ma décision avec une grande générosité, et m'avaient autorisée à partir, avec quelques appréhensions tout de même, et après m'avoir arraché la promesse formelle de rentrer les voir une cinquantaine d'années plus tard. J'avais accepté. Ils ne me demandaient qu'une chose un dernier service pour la famille qu'ils formaient : transformer un humain très prometteur qu'ils avaient trouvé en Russie, et qui s'annonçait être un traqueur exceptionnel. Son nom, si mes souvenirs étaient bons, était Demetri. Je refusais aussitôt, tout en sachant ne pas avoir le choix. Ma liberté, l'opportunité d'aller chercher le Pardon à l'extérieur, contre la vie d'un homme. J'avais juré de ne plus tuer que pour me nourrir, et je n'avais encore jamais transformé personne.

Le 15 Janvier 1860 resta à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Ce fut le jour de ma liberté, mais aussi le jour ou je transformais un humain pour la première fois. Et quel humain. Je le trouvais allongé sur son lit au palais, silencieux, résigné. Je ne put m'empêcher de le plaindre. Avait il eu jamais le choix du déroulement de sa vie ? Il allait souffrir, pour finalement rentrer au service d'une cause qui n'était même pas la sienne. Il tourna la tête vers la porte en m'entendant entrer, preuve de ses formidables capacités encore humain, à l'ouïe déjà sur développée. Il était grand, musclé sans ressembler à cet arriviste de Felix, et ses cheveux étaient d'une curieuse teinte blonde aux racines plus sombres. Sa mâchoire était carrée, ses traits plutôt fins et harmonieux, bien dessinés. Il n'avait pas plus de 20 ans. Mais le choc fut lorsque je rencontrais ses yeux. D'un gris stupéfiant. Il ne sourit pas, ne parla même pas, se contentant de me regarder dans les yeux, pas effrayé une seconde par leur couleur pourpre.

-Vous êtes venue me tuer ?

Je lui adressais un petit sourire triste, sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

-Je viens te transformer.

Un sourire ironique vint se placer sur ses lèvres bien dessinées, et son regard retourna vers la fenêtre.

-Pourquoi vous ?

Quelle question. Que pouvais je répondre ? Que je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal ? C'était vrai. Il ne m'avait rien fait. Mais je voulais partir, et il était mon échappatoire.

-Si je te transforme, je pourrais partir d'ici.

Son regard, surpris, plongea dans le mien, et je sentis mon cœur mort faire une embardée. Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ?! J'écartais cette impression de mon cerveau et me concentrais sur lui, fixant sa jugulaire en sentant mes prunelles devenir sombres.

-Tuez moi.

Je relevais la tête, à une vitesse surhumaine.

-Pardon ?!

Il articula plus lentement, comme si j'étais stupide.

-Tuez moi. Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre. Je ne veux pas tuer, ou me battre.

J'avais moi même tellement détesté être une vampire. Avais je pour autant le droit de me dérober ? Absolument pas. Je m'étais haïe, j'avais voulu mourir, j'avais voulu tuer tous ceux qui m'abordaient, j'avais voulu...

-Pardonne moi. Je refuse de te tuer...

Je m'approchais de lui, et il recula. De bons réflexes... Je grimpais sur son lit et me plaçais face à lui, ses yeux fascinants dans les miens. Je ne comprenais pas moi même mon attitude, mes sentiments. Il était grand temps que je prenne mes distances avec ce château lugubre, qui me rendait confuse. J'inspirais son odeur, m'en imprégnant. Jamais je n'avais rien sentit d'aussi puissant, d'aussi... Bon. Toutes les fibres de mon corps m'enjoignaient de boire son sang, de le laisser exsangue sur ce lit aux draps de soie. Je sentis plus que je n'entendis un grognement s'échapper de ma poitrine. L'air effrayé du jeune homme me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing, et je du me faire violence pour approcher mes crocs de son cou. Je le sentis se détendre, imperceptiblement, et je posais ma main sur son torse avant de murmurer.

-Comment t'appelles tu, déjà ?

Il inspira profondément et posa sa main libre sur ma nuque, comme pour me pousser vers sa jugulaire. Il tremblait, en un mélange de peur, d'impuissance... De désir.

-Demetri.

Je soufflais doucement sur la veine palpitante.

-Pardonne moi, Demetri...

Je plantais mes dents dans sa chair, sans pouvoir me contrôler. Son sang était délicieux, le meilleur que j'ai jamais goûté. Sauvage, sec, frais... Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter, et sentais son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer avant de ralentir progressivement sous mes mains. Je devais m'arrêter, je devais cesser, je devais... Le visage de ma liberté future me fit brutalement reculer, et je grognais de dépit, avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi : ma proie était livide. Il reposait sur ses oreillers, sa chemise entièrement déchirée par mes soins, le visage commençant à être tordu par la souffrance.

A cet instant, je me détestais pour ce que j'étais, pour ce que je lui avais fait. Il n'avait pas mérité ça. J'avais sacrifié une vie pour ma prétendue liberté. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi moi ?!

Je m'approchais de son visage, que je caressais doucement, prise d'une impulsion soudaine.

Je détachais délicatement mon médaillon de mon cou avant de le lui passer, le soulevant doucement pour le placer sur lui. Une croix en argent massif, ornée d'un rubis, mes initiales gravées derrière. Il était de coutume qu'un vampire qui transformait un humain lui offre un présent. Un ridicule prix du sang. Le cœur lourd, j'embrassais son front et repoussais quelques mèches rebelles de son visage d'ange avant de sortir lentement de la pièce, non sans entendre ses premiers gémissements.

J'avais détruit cet homme, je l'avais condamné. Le premier humain que je transformais, et je me sentais comme le pire monstre ayant jamais vécu.

* * *

J'emballais rapidement mes affaires et quittais la pièce. Je devais partir, au plus vite. Je ne pouvais rester ici une minute de plus. J'allais passer la majestueuse porte de bois quand une main m'arrêta, au détour d'un couloir.

-Alec ?!

Mon amant m'embrassa passionnément, caressant ma joue de sa main gantée.

-Tu vas me manquer. Es tu sûre...

J'hochais la tête et le contournais, décidée.

-Nous nous reverrons vite, ne t'en fais pas. Après tout, nous, vampires, n'avons jamais eu la moindre conscience du temps. Il passe toujours plus vite et nous fige dans notre immortalité...

Il acquiesça douloureusement et m'embrassa une dernière fois.

-Reviens vite, mon amour.

Son petit sourire triste me fit lui caresser la joue, mais ne changea en rien mes désirs.

-Salue les maîtres pour moi. Le monde m'attend !

Je sortis rapidement, savourant la sensation du soleil sur ma peau, non sans manquer les regards anxieux que me lançaient mes amis depuis les tours de cette forteresse vampirique qu'était Volterra.

J'étais libre, enfin. Mais cette liberté nouvelle était entachée par cet humain aux yeux profonds, cet humains qui me rappelait ma lointaine humanité et tout ce que j'avais perdu. Celui qui avait fait battre mon cœur, mort depuis pourtant si longtemps.

Je secouais la tête et disparus en quelques secondes. Le soir même, je quittais l'Italie et gagnais les Amériques. Quoi de mieux pour renouer avec la vie extérieure qu'une guerre sanglante ?!

Je partis donc sans vraiment me retourner. Je reviendrais à Volterra, c'était une certitude. Mais pas avant de longues années...

* * *

**Que pensez vous de ce petit prologue? REVIEWS! **

**MZV**


	2. Chapter 2

Mémoires d'une Exécutrice 

**Résumé**: « L'Exécutrice. J'ai porté ce nom pendant trop d'années. Aujourd'hui, je pars, quittant Volterra et la Garde pour partir trouver ma rédemption. Avant cela ? Une dernière mission: transformer ce petit nouveau... Demetri ? »

**Aloors, merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissées, j'aime avoir des opinions sur mes fics ! Merci aux Guest, même si je ne peux pas leur répondre, je les remercie beaucoup beaucoup! **

**Voilà donc mon premier chapitre effectif; que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, parce qu'on y rencontre... Je vous laisse découvrir ça! **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Sérieusement ;) **

* * *

II. Major Whitlock

J'arrivais en Amérique un mois plus tard, bien décidée à y découvrir de nouvelles formes de vie, à y vivre une nouvelle éternité, à me repentir.

Je posais le pied à Shiloh le 2 avril 1862, certaine d'y trouver la tranquillité. La guerre en avait décidé autrement. Quelques jours seulement après mon arrivée, une bataille sanglante s'engagea entre, si j'avais bien compris, les soldats sudistes et ceux de l'Union. La bataille fut terrible, dévastatrice. Tant de sang, de mort... Je n'avais plus besoin de chasser : les cadavres venaient s'entasser à mes pieds, encore frais. Un tel gâchis, même pour une race inférieure, me pétrifia. Je décidais cependant d'aider, animée par une curieuse volonté d'apporter soutient à ces humains. Je m'engageais comme infirmière. Chaque jour, de nouveaux blessés, de nouveaux morts. La bataille se déplaça, et la guerre continua quelques états plus loin. Je restais et pour la première fois, je me sentis utile, apte à aider. Je n'étais plus seulement une machine à tuer.

J'oeuvrais dans une petite cabane en bois où les blessés s'entassaient, sans distinction d'âge ou de catégorie sociale, sous les ordres d'un médecin pour l'époque reconnu. Il s'appelait Miles McCoy. Fidèle partisan d'Abraham Lincoln, convaincu des droits de l'Homme apparus en France quelques années plus tôt, et parfaitement contre l'esclavage. Sa femme était morte en couche, délivrant son sixième enfant. Par bien des aspects, il paraissait plus vieux que moi. Qui aurait cru qu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année puisse un jour m'apprendre la vie, moi qui étais peut être aussi vieille que les fondateurs de sa lignée ? Mais cela m'importais peu. Il avait des doutes quand à ma condition, bien évidement : je ne pouvais sortir en plein soleil, je ne mangeais pas, ne buvais pas, et avais parfois d'étranges réactions face aux hémorragie. Et bien sur, mes yeux pourpres, que je lui assurais venir d'une maladie génétique. Mais tant que mon travail était correct, il se taisait, se contentant de remettre à leur place les quelques soldats qui m'accostaient. Ma jeune apparence et mon physique étaient aussi facteurs de doutes: pour un humain, je semblais avoir la vingtaine, au maximum. Mes cheveux bruns aux reflets chatoyants tombaient sur mes reins et ma peau d'albâtre attirait constamment les regards. J'étais petite, même pour des humains, ce qui leur faisait souvent penser que j'étais une proie facile. Mais Miles m'aidait à me défendre, sans m'interroger.

Jusqu'à ce jour, durant lequel toutes mes convictions furent balayées, et toutes mes promesses intérieures brisées.

-Petite ! Viens par là, nous avons un nouveau !

J'accourais, tâchant toujours de limiter ma vitesse pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

-Miles ? Que puis je faire ?

Il me désigna un lit de camps dans un coin, sur lequel reposait un jeune homme blond ayant l'air de souffrir mille morts. Du sang s'échappait de ses lèvres, et son uniforme de l'Union était complètement déchiré.

-Occupe toi de lui. James a rendu l'âme, je dois faire appeler un prêtre.

Je m'approchais du petit nouveau, subjuguée par l'élégance de ses mouvements, par sa prestance dans la douleur. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je sentais que cet humain ne devait pas mourir. Il était spécial.

Je m'assis à ses côtés et épongeais délicatement son visage. Il était brûlant, délirant, et ne cessait de débiter des phrases sans queue ni tête. Vides de sens sauf... Sauf pour une vampire.

-Elles arrivent... Elles... Votre sang... Boire... Partir... Me veulent...

Je compris rapidement que des vampires en avaient après lui. Pour quelle raison ?! Il était parfaitement humain, et même si je sentais l'ébauche d'un don puissant, je ne pensais pas possible qu'ils le veulent au point de le poursuivre jusqu'au fond de cette forêt du Tennessee.

-Soldat, vous avez été gravement blessé, vous devez vous calmer.

Sous l'impulsion de mon don, il se détendit progressivement, tremblant toujours pendant que je pensais ses plaies, nombreuses et profondes. Des coups de baïonnettes, assurément. La folie des hommes...

-Comment vous appelez vous, Mademoiselle ?

Il était déjà bien plus lucide qu'à son arrivée, gardant les yeux fermés et les poings crispés. Je soulageais encore sa douleur d'un geste de la main, espérant que personne ne m'ai vu. Je n'aimais pas me servir de mon don, et je ne l'avais jamais fais sur des humains, mais je sentais que celui ci ne devait pas mourir. Il était attaché à mon destin, assurément.

-Isabella... Et vous, soldat ?

Il souffla.

-Jasper... Jasper Whitlock.

Un beau nom, un nom de guerrier.

-D'où venez vous, Jasper ?

Il tressaillit quand je nettoyais la plaie qui ornait son abdomen.

-Du... Texas.

D'après les soldats venus de cet état, les batailles avaient été sanglantes, les civils décimés par des Sudistes furieux. Peu de survivants, beaucoup de déserteurs, des disparus à la pelle.

J'apprenais progressivement à connaître Jasper Whitlock, grand major de l'armée de l'Union, ami proche d'Ulysse S. Grant, un grand général, héros de guerre.

Au bout d'une semaine, sa guérison commença véritablement, et il ne reparla plus jamais de ces vampires. Il me regardait parfois pensivement, comme pour faire le lien entre eux et moi. Je savais que cette prise de conscience ne saurait tarder, mais je l'espérais plus lente. J'aimais beaucoup le Major. Il était un homme courtois, amusant, profond, qui semblait calmer les gens d'un seul regard. Ses blessures étaient si graves qu'il ne pouvait presque plus bouger mais jamais il ne s'en plaint. Nous parlions longuement, ou du moins je l'écoutais parler, n'ayant pas grand chose à dire. Fils d'un noble texan, il s'était engagé dans l'armée de l'Union sans regret, désireux de défendre ses opinions, celles du grand homme qu'était Lincoln. Il détestait l'injustice, presque autant que la lâcheté. Il était un homme juste, profondément convaincu de ses idées, droit.

Deux mois plus tard, nous étions amis, et je délaissais presque mes autres patients pour me consacrer à lui. Cet humain était passionnant. Il me rappelait par certains aspects ce jeune homme que j'avais transformé, Demetri. Ils avaient tout deux cette même fibre rebelle dans les yeux, le même désir de se battre contre leur destin. Repenser à mon humain me faisait frémir, me donnait envie d'être humaine pour pouvoir enfin mourir. Il me donnait envie de mourir, pour me punir de l'avoir condamné à cette non vie. Jasper avait vite compris que j'étais tourmentée, que mon passé me hantait. Il n'en parlait pas, ne me questionnait jamais dessus, mais je lisais dans son regard bleu océan que, quoique je dise, il me soutiendrais. Il était le bon, le parfait Major Whitlock.

-Petiote ! Tu es de garde ce soir, je dois rejoindre mes gamins. Envoie un messager si quelque chose ne va pas, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai distraitement en faisant la distribution de la nourriture aux humains. Quel comble. Je nourrissais ma propre pitance... Bien entendu, nombre de mes patients finissaient sous mes crocs, mais jamais ceux ayant des chances de survie. Les mourants, les voleurs... A croire que le juste esprit du Major avait déteint sur ma personne.

-Jasper, un peu de soupe ?

Il me sourit et tendit son bol avec empressement, non sans trembler. Son état m'inquiétait : sa blessure à l'épaule s'était infectée, et le chirurgien, en Ohio, ne reviendrait que quelques semaines plus tard. Trop tard pour l'opérer donc. J'aurais pu guérir l'infection plus tôt, mais il n'avait averti personne. A ce stade, je n'en étais plus capable sans boire son sang, ce que je me refusais de faire.

-Merci, Mademoiselle Isabella. Vous ne souhaitez pas manger ?

J'étais devenue maîtresse dans l'art de la tromperie de mon monde, et je répondit avec un grand sourire.

-Non merci, Major. J'ai mangé plus tôt, avec le docteur McCoy. Comment vont vos blessures ?

Il grimaça. Mauvais signe. Son front était luisant de sueur, comme à son arrivée.

-On fait aller !

Son accent du Texas me fit sourire.

-Ne forcez pas, Jasper. Appelez moi, d'accord ?

-Ne rentrez vous jamais chez vous ?

Sa question me prit au dépourvu. Que dire ?

-Je... Je n'en ai plus. La guerre m'a tout prit. Je n'ai plus non plus de famille, ou d'amis...

Mon air triste le dissuada de me questionner plus encore. Je ne lui avait pas mentis. Simplement, la guerre dont je parlais n'était pas la même, tout comme son époque.

-Je suis désolé, Isabella. Je n'aurais pas du aborder ce sujet douloureux. Pardonnez moi.

Je lui sourit tristement.

-Vous êtes pardonné, Major Whitlock.

Il attrapa ma main et fixa son regard océan dans le mien, pourpre.

-Si vous le souhaitez, après tout cela, nous pourrons partir ensemble. Vous êtes une amie chère à mon cœur, Isabella, et je me ferais une joie de vous protéger jusqu'à ce que nos routes se séparent.

Il m'avait prit au dépourvu. Que dire ? En vérité, je me faisais une joie de partir à nouveau, avec un ami.

-Major Whitlock, j'accepte votre proposition...

J'allais continuer ma phrase quand je fus interrompue par des cris et des grognements bestiaux provenant de l'extérieur de la cabane. Vampires. Je me débarrassais de mon tablier en vitesse et replaçait le Major, perplexe, dans sa couchette.

-Ne bougez pas Major. Il semble finalement que vos démons vous ai rattrapé.

Bien sur, ils avaient sentit sa trace. Ils l'avait traqué. Et ils allaient le tuer. Du moins, pas si je les tuais tous avant.

Je sortis en vitesse, rassurant au passage les quelques blessés restant, terrifiés.

Ils étaient placés en demi cercle quelques mètres devant l'entrée de notre cabane. Jeune, fougueux, forts. Au milieu d'eux, deux femmes, blondes, qui cessèrent de ricaner en m'apercevant. Je les connaissais, pour avoir déjà réduit une partie de leur clan auprès des Volturi. Lotti, et... Peut importais.

-Tu es bien loin de tes terres, Isabella...

Je lui jetais un regard méprisant.

-Tais toi. Si tu sais qui je suis, tu sais aussi que tu vas perdre ce combat...

Son assurance vacilla légèrement, mais elle se rattrapa vite.

-Jamais. Et quand nous aurons le Major avec nous, nous détruirons les Volturi, un par un...

Je grognais. Personne ne s'approcherait des maîtres, de mes amis.

-Tuez la !

En une seconde, ses nouveaux nés étaient sur moi.

Je décapitais rapidement les deux premiers, arrachait le bras du troisième, virevoltait, frappait tout autour de moi, insaisissable. Le combat prit fin : à dix contre moi, ils n'avaient eu aucune chance.

Les deux créatrices commencèrent à trembler. Trop tard pour avoir peur.

-Tu ne peux pas nous tuer, tu n'es plus une Volturi !

Je lui envoyais un petit regard méprisant.

-En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par nos rois, pour l'application des lois de notre race et pour les complots menés contre la couronne, moi, Isabella Volturi, vous condamne à mort, avec application immédiate de votre peine.

La deuxième se plaça devant son alliée, tout en reculant lentement.

-Nous refusons le combat ! Tu n'as pas de don, tu n'as pas le droit de nous atteindre si nous...

En une seconde, mon briquet était allumé et je me tenais face à elles, amusée. Elles ne savaient donc pas qui j'avais été. Amusant.

Elles gisaient au sol, enflammées, et dans mes prunelles pourpres flambait une rage sans nom, mâtinée de remords. J'avais juré de ne plus tuer, plus ainsi. Je me détournais de ce macabre spectacle, le cœur serré. L'Exécutrice. C'était le nom que j'avais porté durant trop d'années, un nom dont je ne voulais plus. Un cri déchirant me tira de mes introspections. Jasper. Je courrais à en perdre haleine en direction du bruit, et je grognais devant le spectacle macabre qui s'offrait à moi.

Une femme, vampire, aux longs cheveux noirs, réduisait mon ami en charpie, détruisant tous ses os, lacérant son torse... Elle était l'expression même de « jouer avec sa nourriture ». Sans plus attendre, je me jetais sur elle. Il était évident qu'elle était plus résistante que ses deux compagnes, mais jamais elle ne pourrait avoir mon niveau. Pas sans avoir été entraînée par Caïus Volturi en personne. Elle me frappa au visage, et je sentis ma fureur redoubler avant de la plaquer au sol, lui brisant l'épaule.

-Pourquoi t'acharnes tu sur le Major ?!

Elle grogna, sans parvenir à se libérer.

-Il est à moi !

Je ricanais.

-Je ne crois pas, non... J'ai tué tes compagnes et ta pitoyable armée... Tu vas mourir à ton tour.

Elle se débattit un instant, avant de rapidement abandonner.

-Quel est ton nom ?

Elle tenta de me mordre, mais un coup au visage l'en empêcha.

-Maria...

J'avais bien l'intention de la torturer longuement, prise dans ma folie vengeresse, quand le gémissement agonisant du Major me fit tourner la tête, angoissée pour lui.

Maria en profita pour se dégager, ramassa le bras que je lui avais arraché et partit à toute vitesse vers la forêt. Contre tous mes instincts, je renonçais à la poursuivre et me précipitais sur le Major. Il allait mourir. Ses yeux se fermaient déjà, et son souffle devenait erratique.

-Je... Je suis désolée Jasper. Vous allez mourir par ma faute...

Il secoua la tête. Son sang ne m'attirait même pas. Il était mourant, il allait mourir, j'allais perdre mon ami...

-Je... Sais... ce que... Vous êtes...

Avec une force surprenante pour un mourant, il crocheta ma nuque et dirigea mes lèvres vers son cou, vers sa jugulaire palpitante.

-Transformez moi...

J'expirais lentement, absorbant par la même occasion l'odeur de son sang.

-Je... Je ne veux pas vous condamner, Jasper...

Il ricana, faisant couler du sang le long de sa mâchoire.

-Je le suis déjà, Isabella... Permettez moi de tenir ma... Promesse. Ensemble...

Il ferma les yeux et je sentis son cœur s'arrêter progressivement. Je ne pouvais le laisser mourir. Je refusais de le laisser mourir, de tuer par omission. Il était mon ami, et si j'étais arrivée plus tôt, il n'aurait pas autant souffert... Sans plus réfléchir, je mordis son cou et le sentit se tendre pendant que j'aspirais son sang. Délicieux. Pas aussi bon que celui de Demetri, mais tout de même parfait. Je m'en détachais avec difficulté, et constatait aussitôt l'action du venin dans son corps. Je le soulevais dans mes bras et partit vers la forêt, non sans un dernier regard vers le cabanon dans lequel j'avais découvert mon humanité.

* * *

**Voilà notre équipe de choc formée! **

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS!**

**MZV**


	3. Chapter 3

Mémoires d'une Exécutrice 

**Résumé**: « L'Exécutrice. J'ai porté ce nom pendant trop d'années. Aujourd'hui, je pars, quittant Volterra et la Garde pour partir trouver ma rédemption. Avant cela ? Une dernière mission: transformer ce petit nouveau... Demetri ? »

**Merci pour vos reviews super encourageantes! Et merci aussi aux guests, même si je ne peux vous répondre, vous êtes adorables ;)**

**Deuxième chapitre, avec quelques révélations, et l'évolution d'une relation. Comment trouvez vous mon Jasper? Vous allez voir, il est adorable. **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Sérieusement ;) **

* * *

Envers et contre tous

Il ne hurla pas. Pas une seule fois. Me faisant parfois douter de l'efficacité de mon venin. Son corps se réparait lentement, et sa transformation durait depuis plus d'une semaine. Seuls ses gémissements et les tressaillements de sa mâchoire me rassuraient. Il serait exceptionnel. Le deuxième humain que je transformais... Assise dans une forêt, à ses côtés, je ne pu m'empêcher de repenser encore et encore à ce Demetri, dont les yeux gris me hantaient. Mes remords ne m'abandonnaient jamais, eux non plus. J'avais transformé un innocent, après toutes mes promesses, après cette nuit là.

Jasper était différent. Il me l'avait demandé, il avait choisit son sort. Je le connaissais, et il était mon ami : la perspective de ne pas vivre seule m'enchantait assez, pour être honnête malgré tout ce que j'avais fais, malgré mon aversion pour mes semblables, je n'aimais pas rester seule. Et surtout pas la nuit, bien qu'y voyant comme en plein jour. Comme Caïus me l'avait dit le jour ou il m'avait sauvée, certaines peurs sont si profondément encrées en nous qu'elles nous suivent pour toujours, ne nous laissant aucun repos. Mon ami, mon maître Caïus. Le seul à jamais m'avoir aidée. Il m'avait sauvée, il m'avait donnée une famille, une nouvelle vie, l'éternité. Il avait été plus que patient, compréhensif, bien loin des manigances d'Aro. Il était sanguin, il n'était pas sans compassion. Et il savait. Il connaissait la souffrance, et il savait comment s'en servir pour devenir plus fort. Il m'avait tout apprit, m'avait élevée au rang d'Exécutrice. Je savais qu'il m'en voulait, mais je n'avais pas le choix, et il avait accepté. Je savais aussi qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir en faire de même.

Un gémissement me sortit de mes sombres pensées, et je revins rapidement à Jasper. Son cœur battait plus rapidement, frénétiquement : il était proche de la fin. Je l'observais une minute, et mon cœur se serra. Il était beau, plus que la moyenne des vampires. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient son visage fin aux traits altiers, et il avait gardé dans sa mort le teint de l'homme du Sud qu'il avait été. Il me fit penser, encore une fois, à Demetri, me mettant soudainement en colère contre moi même et mes pauvres sentiments, que je ne comprenais même pas : pourquoi revenait il dont toujours me hanter ?! Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du le transformer, il était bien trop parfait pour être tué...  
Un autre gémissement me força à rester près du Major. Au beau milieu de cette forêt illuminée par la lune, son cœur cessa de battre, plongeant le lieu dans une quiétude presque inquiétante.

Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, et les fixa sur moi. Cramoisis, effrayants.

-Isabella ?

Sa voix était plus grave, plus profonde. Il ne parvenait pas encore à réprimer ses grognements.

-Bonsoir, Major Whitlock.

Sans me répondre, il observa la clairière, le visage impassible. Mais je voyais dans ses yeux ce que j'avais moi même ressentis si longtemps auparavant. L'ébahissement, la curiosité, l'émerveillement face à ce monde dont il distinguait désormais chaque détail. C'était beau, puissant, pur. Sa venue dans le monde vampirique.

-Que... Que s'est il passé ?

J'haussais un sourcil ses questions étaient légitimes et ne m'étonnaient pas, mais sa mémoire semblait disparaître si vite !

-De quoi vous souvenez vous, Major ?

Je m'approchais lentement de lui, habituée aux réactions excessives des nouveaux nés, mais là encore il me surprit. Il se laissa gracieusement tomber dans l'herbe, son visage parfait contracté par l'effort.

-Une femme, brune, m'a attaquée... vous étiez avec moi dans l'infirmerie, vous m'avez sauvé, puis transformé... en...

Je détournais le regard. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce mot maudit. Mais il fallait que tout soit clair pour lui.

-Dîtes le, Major.

Il me fixa, et parut ressentir ma douleur et ma honte. En une seconde, il était agenouillé devant moi, ses yeux dans les miens.

-Vous m'avez transformé en vampire.

Je tressaillis. L'être était une chose, l'entendre en était une autre. Dans les premières années de mon éternité, j'avais tué quiconque prononçait ce mot devant moi, écoeurée par ma condition. Etrangement, une vague de calme me submergea, et j'osais planter mon regard dans celui, doux et tellement compréhensif, de Jasper.

-Vous m'avez sauvé, Isabella. Cessez de vous en vouloir, vous n'avez fait que ce que je vous demandais.

J'hochais piteusement la tête en me relevant rapidement, avant de changer de sujet, ayant vu ses prunelles virer au noir.

-Suivez moi, Major Whitlock, il est temps de vous nourrir...

Un grondement sourd roula sous sa poitrine et je l'incitais au calme.

-Vous allez me suivre, et m'obéir. Est ce clair ?

Déchiré entre ses instincts de domination sauvages et la confiance et le respect qu'il avait pour moi, il grogna en me montrant ses dents. Il frotta sa gorge en un geste impatient.

-Allons y.

Je le conduisis jusqu'à une petite clairière, en bordure de forêt. Je m'étais renseignée au sujet de cet endroit deux vieux ivrognes y vivaient, sans contacts avec l'extérieur. Bien sur, j'aurais pu aller en ville, mais cacher les cadavres m'agaçais prodigieusement, et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de m'attaquer à des innocents.

Sentant l'odeur des habitants, Jasper s'agita, et je posais une main sur son épaule, dans une étreinte de fer.

-Il faut que vous vous contrôliez, Jasper. Inspirez profondément, laissez leur odeur vous envahir. La chasse est naturelle pour nous profitez de ce don pour vous nourrir facilement. Nous sommes des traqueurs, et je n'aime pas les boucheries inutiles je vous demanderais donc de les tuer rapidement et proprement.

Il hocha la tête, m'écoutant d'une oreille, trop captivé par sa chasse future pour me prêter la moindre attention. Je soupirais, bien inutilement.

-Vous pouvez y aller...

Il n'était déjà plus là. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, j'entrais à mon tour dans la pièce, un sourcil haussé. Il n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle, mais je ne pouvais l'en blâmer : la première chasse était souvent la plus sauvage, la plus empressée. Dans un coin de la pièce, il me regardait, contrit, du sang tout autour du visage. Un sourire tendre étira mes lèvres le puissant Major Whitlock regardait ses pieds, comme prêt à recevoir sa punition.

-Je... Je suis confus, Isabella, je ne vous ai pas écoutée, je n'arrivais pas à... à reprendre mes esprits.

Je rit doucement. Comment lui en vouloir ? Il avait au moins finit par sortir de son état second.

-Je comprends, Major. Vous finirez par vous y habituez.

Il me regarda étrangement, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

-Isabella, puisque vous m'avez transformé et que nous allons très certainement passer de nombreuses années ensemble, pourriez vous... me tutoyer ?

Je le regardais, ébahie, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Bien sur Jasper, si c'est ce que tu veux. Fais de même pour moi, je t'en prie.

En une seconde, il était à genoux devant moi, une curieuse lueur d'adoration dans le regard.

-Je ne crois que cela soit possible, Isabella. Je vous ai vue à l'oeuvre, je vous ai vue soigner des humains alors que vous ne désiriez que vous abreuver de leur sang, je vous ai vue vous battre mieux que n'importe qui, vous êtes devenue mon amie, puis vous m'avez sauvé. Et si j'ai la chance d'être encore à vos côtés dans mille ans, soyez certaine que je vous vouvoierez toujours.

Peu sûre de la réponse à fournir, une curieuse sensation s'emparant de moi, je m'empressais de le relever.

-Comme tu voudras, Jasper... Nous devons partir, il est temps.

Je remarquais alors que son uniforme était en piteux état, et lui tendit celui que j'avais sauvé de l'attaque de la cabane. Il me remercia d'un sourire pendant que je continuais.

-Nous partons pour la Nouvelle Orléans. J'y ai une demeure, non loin de la ville. Nous y resterons quelques temps, avant de partir voir le monde. Qu'en penses tu ?

Il me sourit une nouvelle fois, et je sentis curieusement une vague de bonheur m'atteindre.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de voir le monde, ma chère.

* * *

Nous partions le soir même vers notre nouvelle destination, lui serein et moi... Je ne savais comment décrire mes sentiments. Toujours entre le dégoût que j'éprouvais pour ma personne et le curieux contentement de savoir que je ne serais pas seule. Egoïstement, je savais que Jasper ne partirait pas sans moi, qu'il ne me quitterait sans que je ne lui ordonne. Je savais d'expérience que les liens entre un vampire et son créateur étaient les plus puissants du monde. On aurait pu les comparer au phénomène d'imprégnation chez les métamorphes. Je savais que Jasper serait toujours là, comme un ami, comme un frère, comme un fils, comme je voudrais de lui. Et quelque part, cela me faisait chaud au cœur.

J'avais aussi créé un lien puissant avec Demetri, tout en essayant de le nier. Son absence me pesait, et j'aurais voulu le connaître plus, bien plus. Mais c'était impossible. Il m'oublierait vite, m'en voulais déjà surement d'avoir détruit sa vie pour pouvoir vivre la mienne. A sa place, j'aurais haïs le monstre capable de faire une telle chose. Il n'avait même pas 20 ans quand je l'avais transformé, quand je l'avais condamné à une vie de servitude chez les Volturi. Caïus le détesterait certainement, Alec encore plus... J'espérais secrètement qu'il arrive à trouver sa place dans notre forteresse vampirique, à se trouver une vie, à trouver une compagne... Mon cœur mort se serra à cette pensée, me faisant grogner d'incompréhension. Jasper se tourna vers moi, inquiet.

-Isabella, j'arrive à sentir votre peine... Que vous arrive t'il ?

Je le fixais, étonnée. Avait il réellement un don, comme je l'avais prédit ? Surement une sorte d'empathie... Je me renseignerais auprès d'amis plus tard.

-Je...je...

Devais je lui dire la vérité ? Après tout, nous allions vivre ensemble longtemps. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me juge.

-Mon ancienne vie me manque plus que je ne le l'aurais souhaité.

Ca n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, mais pas non plus la vérité.

-Vous les reverrez, Isabella !

D'un coup, ma souffrance me fut ôtée, et Jasper m'envoya un clin d'oeil.

-Comment fais tu cela, Jasper ?

Il haussa les épaules, peu certain de sa réponse. Je comprenais son trouble possédant moi même plusieurs pouvoirs, j'avais mis des siècles à les comprendre, et à les maîtriser. Alors comment un vampire d'à peine quelques jours aurait il pu... ?

-Je sens votre souffrance, je me concentre pour l'attirer vers moi, et vous renvoie du courage. C'est assez simple, en vérité. Pouvez vous aussi le faire ?

-Non. Quelques vampires sont doués de dons précieux, qui leur sont propres, et qu'ils ne maîtrisent qu'au terme de longues années d'apprentissage. Tu y arriveras sans doute parfaitement un jour !

-Quel est votre don ?

Je soupirais intérieurement. Je ne voulais pas le lui dire. Il ne devait pas savoir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me juge, je ne voulais plus jamais m'en servir, je voulais l'oublier.

Comprenant mes réticences, il n'aborda plus ce sujet et nous arrivâmes rapidement devant ma propriété. Les terres de mes ancêtres. Jasper siffla tel le texan qu'il était et fit mine de soulever un chapeau imaginaire.

-Isabella, je sens que nous allons nous entendre !

Je retins avec peine un sourire et poussais l'immense grille en fer forgé.

-Bienvenue chez toi, Jasper.

Les lieux étaient à l'origine une ancienne plantation de coton, la plus importante de l'Etat, que j'avais achetée un siècle plus tôt et faîte fermée. Les esclaves avaient été libérés et la demeure agrandie blanche, sur trois étages, entourée de colonnes imposantes, je m'y sentais chez moi, si tant est soit qu'un vampire puisse avoir un chez soi.

Je fonçais vers la cuisine, certaine d'y trouver celle que je cherchais. Elle avait eu vent de mon départ et savait que je finirai par revenir vers elle, bien entendu. Jasper, qui avait entendu du bruit, me questionna silencieusement, et je lui fit signe de me suivre, à travers les méandres du luxe de cette maison. Toutes les œuvres que j'avais jamais amassées étaient dans ces murs, exposées avec le plus grand soin. Jasper caressa distraitement un grand tableau de maître représentant les révoltés français, les yeux brillants.

-Par ici, Jasper, je dois vous présenter quelqu'un.

J'entrais dans la cuisine et me trouvais face à elle, qui souriait difficilement.

-Voilà bien longtemps, Isabella...

Jasper grogna, ses yeux virèrent au noir et il s'accroupit, mais je l'incitais au calme et le maintiens avec mon pouvoir.

-Caroline, voici Jasper. Jasper, je te présente Caroline, ma lointaine descendante, qui a très aimablement accepté de tenir ma maison en attendant mon retour.

Ayant repris ses esprits, il baissa la tête et regarda Caroline avec curiosité. Elle était en effet peu banale. Une descendante à l'air peu avenant, âgée d'une soixantaine d'année, qui m'avait démasquée quelques cinq décennies plus tôt. Dernière représentante de mon sang, je n'avais pu me résoudre à la tuer et elle était restée à mon service, espérant pitoyablement que je lui accorde la vie éternelle.

-Bienvenue chez vous, Isabella. Comment étaient ces dix dernières années ? Je constate avec plaisir que le temps vous a épargnée...

Je ricanais.

-Ca n'est pas vraiment ton cas... Mais peut importe. Jasper ici présent vient vivre ici. Considère le dès à présent comme ton maître.

Elle blanchit et je vis Jasper rire. Caroline s'inclina rapidement devant moi et sortit, furieuse.

-Qu'a t'elle, Jasper ?

Il rit encore, d'un adorable son cristallin, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-Il se trouve qu'elle est jalouse et me déteste, sans que je sache pourquoi. Elle me donne soif, Isabella.

Je posais une main compatissante sur son épaule.

-Je sais, Jasper, je ne le sais que trop... Tu t'habitueras, elle est là pour cela. Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Nous passâmes à travers les diverses pièces pour rejoindre ses nouveaux quartiers, que je lui fis visiter. Il en était passablement enchanté et s'extasiait sur quelques livres quand Caroline apparut à la porte, porteuse d'une lourde enveloppe.

-Madame, il semblerait que l'un des voisins vous ai vue rentrer. Il vous invite à dîner, ainsi que votre... Ami.

Je vis Jasper tressaillir en captant son odeur et je la renvoyais.

-Mon cher Jasper, que diriez vous d'aller nous nourrir, ce soir ?

-Dans la haute société ?

Il ricana.

-Parfaitement. Ces gens sont des criminels, exploiteurs, voleurs et tortionnaires. Trouvons les pires, et nourrissons nous. Tu dois avoir faim ?

Il passa une main nonchalante sur sa gorge.

-Je me maîtrise.

-Je suis fière de toi.

J'avais dit cela distraitement, mais le regard qu'il m'envoya fut tellement intense qu'il me força à détourner les yeux. Il contenait une telle ferveur, une telle admiration pour moi que j'en frissonnais.

-Merci, Isabella.

* * *

-Vous sentez vous prête, Isabella ? Après tout, ne connaissiez vous pas ces gens ?

J'haussais les épaules, amusée. Il s'inquiétais pour moi alors que son contrôle allait être mit à rude épreuve.

-Jasper, si tu as du mal à te retenir, envoie moi une partie de ta soif, je serais en mesure de t'aider, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et frappant au lourd battant de bois de la villa voisine. Son habitant était un riche esclavagiste, un pervers violent de la pire espèce, que j'avais déjà rencontré, des années plus tôt. Et j'allais aujourd'hui le tuer. Caroline m'avait apprit qu'il avait tué sa femme quelques années après mon départ, et j'avais été prise d'une rage folle cette femme douce et aimante n'avait pas mérité un tel traitement. En outre, cette petite sortie serait très bénéfique à Jasper, puisqu'il apprendrait à contrôler sa soif au milieu de la nourriture, chose essentielle à sa survie. Et j'adorais m'incruster chez les humains, en vérité. Jouer la comédie, les observer se détruire, se venger, scruter et imiter leurs vies plates, leurs querelles mesquines... les siècles avaient passés, mais j'étais toujours stupéfaite de la facilité avec laquelle ceux de ma race trompaient leur monde.

Je détaillais Jasper un instant il était magnifique. Sa chemise, son pardessus, son chapeau parfaitement placé, nous nous complétions à merveille. Il avait eu l'idée surprenante d'accorder nos tenues, et nous portions tout deux des tenues blanches rehaussées de dentelles dorées. Mon corset était de la même teinte, et j'était ravie de faire mon entrée aux côtés d'un vampire dont j'étais si fière.

L'esclave du propriétaire dont je ne me souvenais plus du nom vint nous ouvrir et nous débarrassa de nos manteaux, frissonnant sous le regard incandescent de Jasper. Pour le calmer, je posais une main sur son avant bras, et nous suivîmes l'esclave jusqu'au salon principal, dans lequel notre arrivée fit sensation.

-Mademoiselle Isabella Whitlock et le Major Whitlock.

Jasper avait là encore eu l'idée de nous présenter comme étant frères et sœurs, facilitant les présentations avec les humains, et me trouvant par ce biais un nouveau nom : j'avais abandonné celui de Volturi en quittant la Garde et le château, et le mien était si vieux qu'il aurait irrémédiablement attiré l'attention.

Je sentis les humains cesser de respirer en nous apercevant. Je pouvais sentir dans me forcer leur désir, leur jalousie, toutes sortes d'émotions contradictoires émaner d'eux, et je m'en réjouissais. Ce genre de confrontations m'avaient manquées lors de ma vie chez les Volturi. Elles étaient toujours une revanche sur ma vie d'humaine.

-Mademoiselle Whitlock, quel honneur de vous recevoir !

Un homme élancé s'avança vers nous, un petit sourire lubrique aux lèvres. Jasper gronda faiblement, ressentant sans doute son désir, et il m'envoya une partie de sa soif, que je réprimais. Je désirais faire payer cet homme, pas le tuer directement.

-Je vous remercie, monsieur... ?

Il me regarda, offensé. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux gris un intense besoin de domination. Cet homme aimait se sentir puissant. Mais il n'était qu'un humain, qu'aurait il pu vouloir de plus ?

-James. James Cook. Et voici donc votre frère, monsieur Whitlock...

Jasper le salua d'un signe de tête sec. Je pouvais ressentir sa soif, et j'attrapais sa main, lui rappelant qu'il pouvait se décharger de son fardeau sur moi. Il ne le fit pas. A la place, il me murmura si vite que nul humain n'aurait pu entendre :

-Je veux cet homme, je veux que vous me laissiez le tuer...

J'hochais la tête en soupirant, amusée, avant que ce cher James ne me présente à tous mes amis, avachis sur de longs canapés, déjà avinés. Leurs femmes les regardaient depuis la terrasse, et je les sentais m'observer depuis ma place. Elles regardaient aussi Jasper, attirées par sa beauté.

L'un de ces humains impolis détailla mes yeux avec curiosité et grimaça de dégoût.

-Qu'avez vous donc aux yeux, vous et votre frère ? Les votre sont pourpres, tandis que les siens sont noirs... c'est assez effrayants.

Jasper arriva à mes côtés et les toisa durement.

-Ma sœur et moi même souffrons d'une terrible maladie affectant nos yeux, ainsi que la couleur de notre peau.  
Laura, la nouvelle épouse de James, terriblement vaine et creuse, s'incrusta dans la conversation, intriguée par notre peau presque translucide.

-Il est vrai que vous êtes tous les deux si pâles, c'en est presque choquant...

Je ricanais en agitant mon éventail, sentant avec plaisir Jasper s'acclimater à l'odeur des humains. Le reste du dîner se déroula tranquillement, tous louant et s'étonnant de notre manque d'appétit.

-Pouvons nous manger ses choses, Isabella ?

Jasper m'avait demandé cela si bas que je cru au départ l'avoir imaginé. Mais un coup d'oeil de sa part me convainc de lui répondre.  
-Essaye, cher frère, essaye... je pense quant à moi que rien ne vaux l'expérience, si du moins tu t'en sens capable.

Je lui adressais un petit clin d'oeil qu'il me retourna, attirant sur notre tablée tous les regards. Avec grâce, Jasper se saisit d'un morceau de viande posé sur son assiette et le porta à sa bouche. Il mâcha longuement, et le dégoût qu'il m'envoya me fit soudainement rire. Ce rire, que je savais beau, m'attira encore les convoitises de quelques hommes, dont James Cook.

-Je préfère ma viande saignante, j'en ai bien peur...

L'esclave située derrière Jasper desservit en tremblant, ce qui nous fit hausser un sourcil. J'étais parfaitement contre l'esclavage, et encore plus contre la façon dont étaient traités ces humains.

James sauta soudain de sa chaise pour inviter ses invités à le suivre hors de la salle à manger.

-Je vais vous présenter un spectacle de toute beauté, mes chers amis. Avancez, je vous en prie.

Je fis signe à Jasper de sortir, et je le rejoint dehors.

-Partons, Jasper. Il ne fait pas bon rester ici. Attendons le en haut, dans ses appartements.

Il me regarda, surprit.

-Pourquoi ne pas les rejoindre ?

-Ils vont obliger leurs esclaves à combattre, et tu ne veux pas voir cela. Tu ne pourras résister au sang et je souhaite vraiment que tu apprennes à te contrôler.

Il parut convaincu par mes motivations et nous montâmes jusqu'à la chambre principale, pour nous poser dans de moelleux canapés. Nous paraissions parfaitement inhumains dans cette chambre, immobiles, les yeux fixés sur la porte, concentrés sur les bruits de la lutte qui se déroulait sous nos pieds. Jasper serra les poings et m'envoya sa soif, que je lui retournais.

-Je les hais, Isabella.

-Tu tueras bientôt le pire de tous, Jasper, je te le promet.

-Sentir leurs émotions, c'est trop dur, c'est... c'est une malédiction.

Je caressais rapidement sa main.

-Cette éternité est une malédiction, et tu ne peux que tâcher de la faire se finir au plus vite en tuant le temps, t'amusant avec les humains, chassant, vivant, trouvant une famille...  
Il me fixa avec une affection débordante.

-Vous avez toujours voulu avoir une famille, n'est ce pas ?

J'hochais difficilement la tête, et il reprit.

-Sachez, Isabella, que jamais l'éternité à vos côtés ne me paraîtra être un fardeau.

Je le remerciait d'un sourire, la gorge nouée, mais plus par la faim. Cet homme était la bonté même, jamais je ne pourrais regretter de l'avoir sauvé.

-Isabella, puis-je vous poser une question ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Avez toujours trouvé les humains aussi vains ?

Stupéfaite mais amusée, je rit doucement.

-Au début, oui. Puis, chez mes anciens maîtres, j'ai vu... Enfin, j'ai décidé de leur laisser une chance, et d'aider les humains qui me paraitraient bons, et qui mériteraient de vivre. Je ne voulais plus tuer pour tuer ou pour m'amuser. Le docteur Miles était un humain, et je l'admirais profondément.

Il parut convaincu par mon explication, et se tut. James finit par remonter, et Jasper le tua sauvagement, affamé. J'avais vengé sa femme, qui n'avait jamais choisit de mourir sous ses coups. Sa mélancolie m'avait fait mal au cœur, dix ans auparavant, et j'avais aujourd'hui tué son agresseur.

Une fois que Jasper fut repus, nous sortîmes de l'imposante villa pour rejoindre la mienne, avec en fond sonore les cris hypocrites de la nouvelle veuve, Laura Cook.

L'Exécutrice était devenue vengeresse. J'avais aussi trouvé le premier membre de ma famille.

* * *

**Voila voilà ! **

**Qu'en pensez vous? REVIEWS REVIEWS! **

**MZV**

Prochain chapitre :

_-Et comment... Comment avez vous pu les tuer aussi vite ? Comment... Pouvez vous être aussi forte, Isabella ?_

_Je soupirais en faisant claquer mon briquet contre ma peau de glace._

_-Jasper, mon frère. Il est temps que je dévoile quelques secrets, dont le premier de mes dons. Je n'ai pas été transformée au hasard. J'étais une arme. _


	4. Chapter 4

Mémoires d'une Exécutrice 

**Résumé**: « L'Exécutrice. J'ai porté ce nom pendant trop d'années. Aujourd'hui, je pars, quittant Volterra et la Garde pour partir trouver ma rédemption. Avant cela ? Une dernière mission: transformer ce petit nouveau... Demetri ? »

**Merci pour vos reviews super encourageantes! Et merci aussi aux guests, même si je ne peux vous répondre, vous êtes juste géniaux ;)**

**Chapitre trois, et arrivée d'un personne auquel je pense, personne ne s'attendait. Habituez vous, il va devenir récurrent ;) **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Sérieusement ;) **

* * *

"I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time  
Know there was something that, something that  
I left behind  
When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets  
Leave something to remember  
So they won't forget

I was here..." Beyoncé

_« Ma chère Jane,_

_J'espère que tu te portes bien, et que tout le monde à Volterra va pour le mieux. _

_Que dire ? Ma vie (ou ma mort, si tu préfères) est délicieuse. Je goûte chaque jour à la liberté, et ce sentiment m'est devenu indispensable. _

_Nous sommes à la villa depuis maintenant six mois, et aucune ombre ne vient ternir notre éternité. Nous ? Oh, bien sur. J'ai oublié de te parler de mon cher Jasper, mon vampire. Tu dois te demander comment il est. Que dire ? Il est un gentleman, il est mon ami, il est comme mon frère, et je sais que par bien des aspects je lui rappelle sa défunte mère. Il est charmant! Un véritable homme du Sud. Un gentleman ! Il refuse de se nourrir de femmes ou d'hommes de bien, reste poli en toutes circonstances, est mon plus fervent défenseur. Notre cohabitation est très facile, et son contrôle toujours meilleur. Nous songeons à partir, très bientôt. Mais pour aller où ? Nous ne le savons pas encore. La France, peut être. J'ai toujours rêvé d'y retourner, depuis notre dernière mission dans ce Paradis. Je me souviens encore de nos chasses à la cour, je sais combien tu adorais te présenter comme ma plus jeune sœur ! Ici, nous chassons dans les riches demeures, bien que cela devienne plus dur : nous serons bientôt suspectés, et c'est pour cela qu'il nous faut parfois aller boire des esclaves, ce qui répugne Jasper au plus haut point. _

_Pour en revenir à lui, je suis sûre que tu l'adorerais. Il est aussi un puissant empathe, et réussit l'exploit de m'éviter ces fameuses colères qui ont plusieurs fois ravagées le château à mon arrivée ? T'en souviens tu ? Question rhétorique bien sur, puisque nous n'oublions jamais. _

_Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je n'ai pas encore révélé la nature de mon don à Jasper. Peur d'être rejetée, comme je l'ai été au château, à mon arrivée. Et comme je le serais restée si toi et ton frère n'étiez pas entrés dans ma vie. Je vous en remercierais sans doute toujours... Mais je m'égare. Quand tu liras cette lettre, nous serons sans doute partis depuis longtemps, et il saura tout. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il l'apprenne par un vampire qui aurait eu vent de mon existence, et de mon ancien rôle. Et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il me voit à l'oeuvre sans pouvoir le comprendre. Bien que le connaissant, je suis certaine qu'il ne me rejetterait jamais... J'ai peur, Jane. _

_Comment se passe la vie à Volterra ? Et comment va ton frère ? Il me manque souvent, même si je sais que notre séparation était nécessaire. Et les maîtres ? Maître Marcus sort il de son abominable torpeur ? Je prie pour lui chaque jour. Et ta relation avec Félix ? Même cet ours parvient à me manquer, parfois. Donne moi aussi des nouvelles de maître Caïus, et fais lui dire qu'il me manque terriblement. Ses conseils avisés me servent toujours, et je regrette d'être aussi loin de lui, bien qu'heureuse d'être partie. _

_Avez vous trouvé à me remplacer ? Ce serait légitime, bien sur. Mais j'ose espérer que si un autre vient remplir ma tâche, je garderais une place dans votre cœur. _

_Simple curiosité de ma part... Qu'est devenu Demetri ?_

_Que Dieu te garde ma sœur, _

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Isabella Whitlock._

Je reposais ma plume en entendant Jasper monter les escaliers de son pas aérien.

-Isabella, avez vous fini ? L'office du soir va commencer, si je ne m'abuse.

Je me levais, prit son bras et mon ombrelle et me laissais guider par mon cher ami jusqu'à la calèche.

Quelques silencieuses minutes plus tard, nous entrâmes dans l'Eglise bondée et nous dirigeâmes vers notre alcôve réservée. Et pendant que mes doigts égrainaient mon chapelet, je me rappelais de ma première conversation sur la religion avec Jasper.

_Nous étions un dimanche, le premier depuis notre arrivée, et je me préparais pour aller à l'office, comme tous les dimanche depuis ma création, et même avant. Je partis chercher Jasper, qui lisait tranquillement sur une banquette de velours rouge._

_-Vous sortez, Isabella ?_

_-Oui, mon cher. Je me rend à l'Eglise. Veux tu venir ?_

_Il haussa les sourcils, ébahit. _

_-Vous... vous croyez en Dieu ?_

_Je lui envoyais un sourire triste en laissant mes yeux se perdre au loin. _

_-Pourquoi ne le devrais je pas ?_

_Il haussa les épaules, un fin sourire aux lèvres._

_-Parce que notre existence même dépasse ce principe. Parce que nous sommes des créatures de la nuit ! _

_Je secouais la tête._

_-Je ne crois pas, Jasper... Nous brillons au soleil, il nous rend justice et nous illumine. Nous craignons le feu plus que quiconque et nous avons déjà accès à la vie éternelle. Ne sommes nous pas une apogée de l'humanité ? _

_Mes arguments le plongèrent dans une intense réflexion, et je continuais. _

_-Mon ami, saches que tu ne seras obligé de venir avec moi. Je n'ai jamais raté l'office depuis ma transformation, veux tu savoir pourquoi ? Parce que notre existence n'a pas de fin, et que trop d'entre nous n'ont pas peur de la mort pour cette raison. Ils n'ont pas peur d'être jugés, et commettent les pires atrocités. C'est ce que j'ai fais, pendant longtemps... Les tâches qu'on me confiait me répugnaient au plus haut point, mais je savais ma mission juste : je la remplissais sans jamais m'en plaindre. Mais je voulais pas vivre avec ce poids, sans conscience. Alors j'ai eu une révélation quel que soit ce dieu, il m'obligerait à garder un but, à croire en quelque chose, un idéal de paix et d'amour. Grave cette leçon en toi, Major, quoique tu fasses, n'oublies jamais que pour nous autres, immortels, le poids des remords est éternel, et que la folie est notre pire ennemie. Trouve toi un but, un point d'accroche fixe, quelque chose que tu peux regarder en face avec fierté, et fais en sorte de pouvoir dire que tu as vécu aussi pieusement que tu le pouvais. _

_Il se leva et attrapa ma main, l'embrassa délicatement._

_-Comme d'ordinaire, vous avez raison, ma chère. Je réfléchirais à vos arguments avec la plus grande attention, je vous le promets. Et un jour, vous trouverez le courage de vous libérer de vos chaînes et de me parler de ce passé qui vous étouffe. _

Le dimanche suivant et tous les suivants, il était prêt de moi, ne me quittait jamais. Il se glissait sur le banc, silencieux, et fixait l'immense croix de bois fixée au mur, toute soif disparue. Jasper n'était pas croyant, mais chaque semaine, il restait près de moi, car il avait le sentiment que c'était sa place. Et je le croyais bien volontiers.

-Allez en paix !

Je sortis de l'église rapidement, Jasper sur mes talons. Il était tard, et la nuit était déjà tombée, plongeant la paisible ville dans une quiétude peu commune.

-As- tu faim, Jasper ?

Il grogna.

-J'ai toujours faim, ma chère !

-Parfait !

Je ris doucement et attrapais son bras pour partir en direction de la ville voisine, quand une odeur m'arrêta. Plusieurs des nôtres. Nouveaux nés, sans aucun doute. Jasper les avait sentit lui aussi, et grogna fortement. Je posais une main sur sa poitrine pour l'inciter au calme et lui fit signe de me suivre jusqu'à eux. Je devais savoir ce qu'ils faisaient dans cet forêt, dans cet état, sur mon territoire. C'était presque une déclaration de guerre. Mais je ne comptais rien leur faire, du moins si leurs intentions étaient honorables.

Ils étaient quelques kilomètres plus loin, non loin des plantations de l'un des plus grands exploitants de la Nouvelle Calédonie, et l'odeur du sang versé vint noircir mes prunelles.

Ils étaient une dizaine, sauvages, commandés par deux hommes, qui semblaient plus vieux, plus expérimentés. Ils s'amusaient avec trois esclaves noirs, gravement blessés.

Ils s'interrompirent en nous voyant arriver, et jaugèrent immédiatement nos vêtements luxueux et nos manières raffinées. Le plus vieux me détailla avec une envie qui fit frémir de rage Jasper, qui se plaça devant moi en grognant.

-Eh bien, qu'il est rare de rencontrer des congénères aussi bien apprêtés que vous. Je m'appelle John, et vous êtes ?

Jasper se détendit très légèrement.

-Jasper Whitlock, et voici ma sœur.

Il restait devant moi et je le laissais mener la discussion, amusée, mais prête à bondir à tout instant.

-Que font une quinzaine de vampires dans cette forêt ? Je me permet de vous signaler que vous êtes ici sur notre territoire.

Il ricana, cherchant à contourner Jasper pour me voir, sans résultat.

-Nous avons été envoyés ici par notre maîtresse... vous la connaissez peut être ? Elle s'appelle Maria.

Je me redressais immédiatement et entendit Jasper grogner de plus belle. Entre temps, ils nous avaient encerclés.

-Nous savions que vous viendriez défendre votre territoire... Et nous avons même pu nous amuser avec quelqu'un de ces esclaves. Délicieux... Approchez, mademoiselle, je vous en prie... J'aimerais vous voir avant de devoir... Enfin, vous me comprenez.

J'haussais un sourcil. Elle ne les avait pas prévenus, visiblement. Ils ne savaient pas... mon briquet vint se loger dans ma main, mortellement tentateur. Mais je ne devais pas... Pas encore...

Je me décalais pour lui faire face. Entre nous, les esclaves agonisants qui tentaient de s'enfuir, aussitôt rattrapés par les nouveaux nés.

Il s'approcha, et Jasper me replaça immédiatement derrière lui en grondant. John ricana.

-Oh, je vois... Elle est ta créatrice ! C'est charmant, vraiment. Mais j'aimerais lui parler, vois tu. Aussi, j'aimerais que tu... Disparaisses !

Il l'éjecta contre un arbre d'un coup de pied flamboyant et je rugis en me jetant sur cet homme. Il me renvoya vers ses soldats, qui m'attaquèrent rapidement. Je parais leurs coups, déconcentrée par la présence de Jasper et par le sang à l'air si délicieux que versait l'un des esclaves. L'un des nouveaux nés parvint à griffer mon bras, ce qui me fit me concentrer sur le combat. Ils étaient rapides, et forts, et n'étaient que les plus jeunes, les moins puissants. Je me calmais rapidement et fixais ce qui semblait être le chef de la petite bande, qui observait le spectacle en buvant un humain. Il se détacha de sa boisson, la laissant gémissante, pour venir à ma rencontre.

-J'exige que vous partiez de mon territoire immédiatement, et que vous alliez vous rendre aux Volturi, dénonçant par la même votre maîtresse. Que vous payiez le prix du sang pour les meurtres commis sur mon territoire et les violences faites à mon frère.

J'avais énoncé mes conditions d'une voix calme, qui ne l'effraya pas un seul instant, puisqu'il éclata de rire. J'étais furieuse. A cause de cette Maria, j'allais devoir utiliser mon pouvoir et mes formidables capacités devant Jasper, au risque de le voir me fuir et me craindre.

La violence et l'envie de vengeance qui coulaient dans mes veines me firent oublier mes craintes et je m'avançait au milieu du cercle de vampires, avisant du coin de l'oeil Jasper, maintenu par deux d'entre eux, une jambe arrachée, qui me regardait avec souffrance. Une bouffée de haine pure s'empara de moi.

-En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par nos rois, pour l'application des lois de notre race et pour les complots menés contre la couronne, moi, Isabella Whitlock, anciennement Volturi, vous condamne à mort, avec application immédiate de votre peine.

Je vis avec délectation ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise et de crainte. Il m'avait reconnue.

-Je... Nous ne savions pas les Volturi implantés sur ce territoire...

Je ricanais.

-Je suis ici de ma pleine volonté, avec leur entier soutient. Et vous devez savoir ce que je vais vous faire si vous vous obstinez..

Son comparse m'observa avec admiration.

-L'Exécutrice de la volonté du trône. Celle qu'on appelle l'Italienne, la compagne de la Sorcière... nous devrions partir. Maria comprendra...

En une seconde, sa tête avait roulé au sol et son comparse la regardait avec mépris.

-Peut importe qui elle est, elle doit mourir, Maria l'a ordonné !

L'un de ses vampires me sauta dessus, et Jasper hurla. Avant qu'il ai refermé la bouche, le jeune vampire gisait à mes pieds, démembré. L'un des gardiens de Jasper le frappa si fort que son visage se fractura et je grognais pendant que le cliquetis métallique de mon briquet se faisait entendre. Une flamme enroba le vampire que je fixait et il brûla intégralement sous les yeux effarés de ses amis.

-Si vous touchez à mon frère, je vous promet une mort à la hauteur de ma réputation.

Je m'attaquais eux sans répit, ne m'arrêtant que lorsqu'ils furent tous à terre, démembrés et brûlés. Le chef du petit groupe tenta de fuir, mais je l'arrêtais dans l'instant, un pied sur sa gorge.

-Maintenant, petit vampire, tu vas retourner à ta maîtresse... En morceaux.

J'arrachais sa tête avec une violence terrifiante, oubliant tout de la situation. Qui me revint en mémoire quand son corps toucha le sol et que je me retrouvais dans les bras de Jasper, à moitié agenouillé devant moi.

-Isabella, j'ai eu si peur...

Je le relevais, replaçais sa jambe avant d'embrasser sa joue.

-Tu ne doit pas avoir peur, nous sommes bien plus forts que tous les autres. Je ne laisserais jamais rien t'arriver, Major.

Un gémissement de douleur me coupa, et nous nous tournâmes vers les esclaves. L'un d'entre vivait encore. Celui que John avait mordu avant de venir à notre rencontre. Et il était en pleine transformation. Sans trop réfléchir, je m'agenouillais à ses côtés et passais ma main fraîche sur son visage brûlant. Sa peau chocolat m'attira et sa masse imposante m'amena à penser qu'il serait un vampire exceptionnellement fort.

-Comment vous appelez vous ?

Il gémit doucement pendant que Jasper essayait tant bien que mal d'apaiser sa douleur.

-Laurent.

* * *

Nous avions déposé Laurent sur un lit de la résidence, et je finissais d'emballer la tête de ce John dans une caisse en bois avant de la faire envoyer au Texas quand Jasper vint se poster en face de moi.

-Nous devons parler, Isabella.

Je déglutis difficilement, détournant le regard de son visage ouvert, de ses si beaux cheveux blonds. Il continua, sans s'attarder sur mon trouble.

-Comment... Comment avez vous pu les tuer aussi vite ? Comment... Pouvez vous être aussi forte?

Je soupirais en faisant claquer mon briquet, ressortit, contre ma peau de glace.

-Jasper, mon frère. Il est temps que je dévoile quelques secrets, dont le premier de mes dons... Je... Je n'ai pas été transformée au hasard. J'étais une arme.

Il écarquilla les yeux, mais me fit signe de continuer. Dans un simulacre d'humanité, je m'assis sur une large méridienne.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, Jasper. Je ne veux pas te dégouter.

Il rit doucement, et vint s'asseoir à mes pieds, ses yeux dans les miens.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Peut importe comment, je resterais avec vous jusqu'à ce que vous me chassiez, Isabella. J'aimerais juste pouvoir vous comprendre, et vous aider.

-On m'appelle généralement l'Exécutrice ou l'Italienne. Je viens de Volterra, le fief de nos rois.

-Il y a des rois vampires ?!

-Trois. Aro, Caïus et Marcus. Millénaires, puissants et doués. Ils protègent notre monde des humains, nous permettent de garder l'anonymat pour éviter de nouvelles chasses aux sorcières. Tu n'as pas connu cette période, mais je peux te dire que jamais nous n'avons autant souffert, nous autres créatures surhumaines. Nous avons été traqués, brûlés...

Il ressentit ma colère et tressaillit, mais je repris mon récit.

-Ils ont réunit autour d'eux les vampires les plus puissants qu'ils ont trouvés, ceux pourvus de dons... particuliers. Le mien l'était. En me voulant avec eux, ils m'ont sauvée d'une vie atroce, qui n'en était même plus une.

Jasper sentit ma peine puisqu'il me plaça sur ses genoux, ma tête contre son torse.

-Pardonnez moi, Isabella, je ne voulais pas vous...

Je l'arrêtais d'un signe de la main et continuais.

-Mon don... Tu sais que les vampires ne peuvent survivre si ils sont brûlés ? Et bien je maîtrise le feu. Télékinésie des éléments. En plus d'être un puissant bouclier. J'étais puissante, et une arme de destruction fatale. Le roi Caïus, mon mentor, m'a entraînée, m'a aidée, m'a soutenue, il a fait de moi une femme forte, qui ne désirait qu'une chose; être libre. Je les ai quittés pour gagner ma liberté, et je t'ai trouvé peu après.

Un silence suivit ma déclaration, et je me tordis les mains avec un semblant d'anxiété. Et si il ne voulait plus de moi ?

Comme si il avait suivit mes pensées, il caressa mon front en m'envoyant une vague d'amour si forte que je chancelais.

-Je suis encore plus fière que tu sois ma créatrice. La plus puissante des vampires...

Je relevais mes yeux sur lui, interloquée, mais pas seulement parce qu'il semblait avoir oublié momentanément l'idée absurde de me vouvoyer.

-Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?!

-Comment le pourrais je ? Comment pourrais je craindre une vampire si douce et généreuse, si emplie de remords qu'elle se doit d'aller se repentir au milieu d'humains tous les dimanche ?

Je l'enlaçais et j'inspirais son odeur si particulière et délicieuse.

-Je ne suis pas ta hauteur, je suis faible. J'ai été un fardeau pour toi cette nuit.

Un petit sourire vint se loger sur mon visage pendant que je le regardais avec attention.

-Tu as raison...

Il tiqua.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, Jasper. Et pour cela, je vais t'apprendre à te battre. Je vais faire de toi mon double. Tu vas devenir le Dieu de la Guerre, le terrible Major Whitlock.

* * *

**Aloooors ?! Reviews, Reviews! **

**Prochain chapitre:** _"Voici mon frère, Jasper. Je suis Isabella, enchantée de te rencontrer, Laurent." "Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous ne t'abandonnerons pas. Ne sommes nous pas une famille?" "Que diriez vous de partir pour Chicago? J'ai entendu dire qu'on y vivait fort bien..."_

**MZV**_  
_

_Pour Safe in the Sky et... TPH24, ouais. Merci. _**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Mémoires d'une Exécutrice

**Résumé**: « L'Exécutrice. J'ai porté ce nom pendant trop d'années. Aujourd'hui, je pars, quittant Volterra et la Garde pour partir trouver ma rédemption. Avant cela ? Une dernière mission: transformer ce petit nouveau... Demetri ? »

**Aloooors tout d'abord, merci aux reviewers! J'ai eu pas mal de Guest, auxquels je ne peux pas répondre... Jvous love! Cette histoire continue donc, et j'aime le fait qu'elle puisse vous plaire!**

**Chapitre quatre, qui sera assez axé sur les personnages et leur présentation, leurs relations... Pas beaucoup d'actions dans celui là, mais il y a moyen qu'il vous plaise tout de même ;) En tout cas, j'ai aimé l'écrire. Je dois aussi préciser que je me suis inspirée pour Laurent du fabuleux Django Unchained de Tarantino. (Les fans l'ont sans doute comprit de suite ;)) **

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Sérieusement ;) **

* * *

Laurent

"There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch,

it's bringing me out the dark

Finally I can see you crystal clear

Go head and sell me out

and I'll lay your shit bare"

Adèle, Rolling in the Deep

P.O.V Externe

-A ta gauche, Jasper !

Le blond virevolta et frappa du pied, trois fois, envoyant sa plus chère amie valser contre un arbre, qui se déracina sous le choc. Deux jours qu'elle l'entrainait, jour et nuit. Elle voulait qu'il soit fort, tout en sachant qu'il ne le serait pas avant quelques décennies. Il était tout de même incroyablement doué. Fort, puissant, rapide, intelligent... Il ne lui manquait plus que la technique, qu'elle s'employait à lui inculquer. Son seul défaut ?! Sa compassion, son incapacité totale à lui faire le moindre mal. Une preuve ? Il venait de réussir un coup de maître, l'envoyant plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accourir, ses traits parfaits tordus en une grimace de remord.

-Pardonnez moi, Isabella, je ne voulais pas vous blesser !

Elle soupira, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-Jasper, tu ne peux pas me blesser. Je suis une vampire ! Et cesse de me vouvoyer. Au moins quand nous sommes seuls !

Il acquiesça difficilement. Elle ne se rendait pas bien compte de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, ni à quel point il l'adorait, la vénérant presque. La tutoyer... Il avait l'impression de la traiter comme n'importe quelle femme en faisant cela. Et elle était tellement plus. Elle était tout. Et elle semblait lire dans son esprit, puisqu'elle secoua la tête en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

-Si c'est ce que vo... tu souhaites, Isabella.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, espiègle, et se mit en position de combat.

-En garde, Major Whitlock ! Je veux revoir le même mouvement que tout à l'heure, celui...  
Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Il fronça les sourcils, se concentrant à son tour, percevant les battements du cœur de leur nouvel hôte s'accélérer soudainement.

-Allons y, Jasper. Laurent va se réveiller, nous devons être à ses côtés.

* * *

Elle passa une main fraîche sur la front de l'ancien esclave, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Il était tellement plus imposant qu'elle ! Leurs couleurs de peau étaient elles aussi terriblement contrastées. Jasper sourit en la voyant si peinée pour ce nouveau vampire, qui n'avait pas choisit son destin, contrairement à lui. Il passa une main sur son bras fin, la forçant à se reculer pour qu'elle prenne place derrière lui. Oh, il était évident qu'elle ne risquait rien, mais c'était dans la nature des vampires de protéger toujours leur créateur.

-Jasper, il ne me fera aucun mal...

Il ne broncha pas.

-Les réactions des nouveaux nés peuvent être imprévisibles, Isabella. Je ne vo... te mettrais pas en danger inutilement.

Elle hocha la tête, vaincue, et attendit le dernier battement de cœur.

La souffrance s'était retirée. Il ne restait plus que cette impression de vide, ces bruits autour de lui, ce cœur qui battait, si vite, si fort. Que se passait il ? Il souffrait, il brûlait depuis des heures, des minutes, des années... Le feu qu'il l'avait ravagé quand cet homme étrange l'avait mordu s'était étendu, parcourant tout son corps, détruisant ses chairs, ravageant ses muscles, creusant ses os... Il ne sentait plus cette douleur, mais entendait clairement les battements de son cœur résonner. Il s'emballa encore quelques secondes, avant de s'éteindre soudainement, plongeant la paisible pièce dans un silence presque surnaturel. Où était il ?!

C'était impossible, inimaginable. Il voyait chaque chose, chaque détail, plus vivement, plus précisément que jamais. Un scintillement attira son attention le soleil faisait briller sa peau, la transformant en cascade de diamants. Il souffla, constatant avec effroi que cela ne lui servait plus à rien, et inspira, capable de sentir les odeurs de tout ce qui l'entourait dont...

-Bonjour, Laurent...

Il se tourna, se plaquant contre un bureau ancien, ne pouvant s'empêcher de grogner sur les deux personnes en face de lui. Un homme, jeune, blond, le regardait fixement, en position défensive, devant une jeune femme, à qui appartenait la voix cristalline entendue précédemment. Elle était magnifique, dans sa robe beige et bleue. Son sourire était particulièrement tendre, et elle le regardait, sans animosité aucune. Etrangement, il n'avait aucune envie de lui faire du mal. Elle ressemblait à un ange, ses cheveux bruns cascadant jusqu'à ses reins, son visage de poupée, sa peau d'albâtre qui faisait ressortir ses yeux cramoisis.. Elle était tout simplement époustouflante. La douleur dans sa gorge interrompit ses observation. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Il avait faim.

-Avez vous faim ?

Il hocha la tête, peu habitué au vouvoiement. Il était un esclave depuis sa naissance. Et cette femme qui le fixait avec tant de tendresse dans ses yeux étranges... S'était il jamais sentit aussi apprécié ?

-Jasper, peux- tu lui montrer le chemin de la cave dans laquelle est entreposé le voleur ? Je n'ai pas envie que mon boudoir soit salit, je l'apprécie beaucoup. Et Caroline n'aimerait pas cela...

Elle soupira, un petit sourire aux lèvres, les laissant quitter la pièce pour aller nourrir le tout nouveau vampire. Elle avait reçu une lettre, une lettre de sa chère amie Jane. Et elle entendait bien avoir de ses nouvelles, et de celles de Demetri, qui bien que disparaissant progressivement de son esprit, venait parfois se rappeler à son bon souvenir, sous la forme d'un remord et d'une honte terrible.

Assise à son bureau, elle déchira lentement l'enveloppe, appréhendant ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver.

La fine écriture de Jane lui tira un sourire.

_Ma sœur, qui le sera toujours._

_Comment peux tu mettre en doute notre attachement pour toi ? Si Maître Aro ne me chargeait pas en permanence de missions, je viendrais très rapidement te faire payer cette injure. _

_Tu n'as pas plus été remplacée en tant qu'Exécutrice qu'en temps qu'amie. Felix se charge de nos adversaires, ainsi que Demetri. Tu me demandes de ses nouvelles... Que dire ? Il est bien mystérieux. Nul ne connait son passé, il ne parle par beaucoup. Il est très sombre, et maître Caïus ne l'aime pas. Il le trouve insolent. C'est un très bon traqueur, tu peux être fière de ta création. Je sais que tu éprouvais du remords vis à vis de lui, et c'est pour cette raison que nous ne lui avons jamais parlé de toi. Souhaites tu que nous le fassions ? Je crains qu'il ne nous haïsse. Il n'aime pas sa condition. Il avait apparemment tout pour être heureux, c'est du moins ce que nous pensons, Alec et moi._

_Alec. Un autre sujet. Tu lui manques, il souffre, et j'espère comme toi que cela lui passera. Et qu'il trouvera sa véritable compagne. (Non pas que je répugne à t'avoir pour belle sœur, mais il lui faut ouvrir les yeux...). _

_Maître Caïus va bien. Il râle et ronchonne à tout va, c'est bon signe. Il n'a pas vraiment digéré ton départ et je crois que tu lui manques. J'en suis aussi étonnée que tous ! Il te compare à tous nos nouveaux soldats, c'est hilarant. _

_As tu réussi à avouer ton passé à ce Jasper, que tu sembles tant apprécier ? Tu n'as pas avoir honte, ma sœur. Tu es un ange. Tu n'as jamais tué pour le plaisir, mais pour rendre justice. Ne l'oublie pas. Tu as eu le privilège de servir dans la Garde, ça n'est pas rien. Et tu t'es repentie de bien des manières depuis. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ton passif. Il est gravé en toi, et il te fera avancer. Et si il ose te faire le moindre commentaire, tu pourras compter sur moi pour lui faire une petite démonstration de pouvoir. _

_Felix me boude, pour une petite nouvelle, que je compte tuer très bientôt. Elle est inutile, Maître Aro ne dira rien ! _

_Te savoir heureuse est une grande joie pour nous tous. Tu nous manques à chaque instant. Nous retournerons à Paris toutes les deux, et même à Londres, si tu le souhaites. Nos souvenirs ensemble sont impérissables, très chère._

_Porte toi bien,_

_Mes pensées t'accompagnent._

_Jane Volturi. _

Une fois qu'elle fût prête, elle tendit l'oreille et localisa ses deux protégés dans le jardin de l'immense propriété. Elle devait maintenant se présenter officiellement au nouveau membre de sa famille, si il le souhaitait. Elle descendit tranquillement les escaliers, et surprit Caroline, le nez à la fenêtre, observant avec stupéfaction les deux vampires. Isabella se racla la gorge, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Il serait bon que vous partiez quelques temps, ma chère Caroline. Nous accueillons un nouveau pensionnaire, et je doute qu'il apprécie votre présence ici. Du moins, que vous appréciez ce qu'il compterez faire de vous.

La vieille femme s'inclina et sortit, la laissant contempler un tableau pour le moins étrange, inhumain : Jasper et Laurent étaient débout, face à face, et discutaient tranquillement. Ce tableau aurait pu être normal, si ils avaient montré un tant soit peu d'humanité, si ils avaient bougé, si ils avaient été moins beaux. Mais ils étaient là, tels des statues vivantes, étincelants sous le soleil de plomb. Et Laurent avait la bouche couverte de sang.

-Eh bien Messieurs, je vois que vous avez fait connaissance...

Ils furent surpris de son arrivée, immergés dans leur discussion. Jasper lui offrit un sourire éclatant tandis que Laurent la regardait avec attention, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il était vraiment immense. Il s'inclina.

-Bonjour, Mademoiselle.

Elle rit.

-Appelez moi Isabella, je vous en prie. Et tutoyez moi, si vous le désirez.

Il la fixa étrangement, avant d'hocher lentement la tête. Isabella se tourna vers Jasper, et leur fit signe de la suivre à l'intérieur.

Une fois assis dans les confortables sofas du salon, Isabella interrogea le nouvel arrivant.

-Eh bien, Laurent, je suppose que Jasper vous a expliqué ce que nous étions ?

-Oui, il l'a fait, et je dois avouer que je suis plutôt surpris.

Elle rit, et son rire cristallin le fit immédiatement succomber. Elle reprit vite son sérieux.

-Mais nous devons nous pencher sur un point important. Souhaitez vous rester avec nous, ou partir de votre côté ? Il est clair que vous n'êtes pas forcé de rester, mais...

Jasper, connaissant les envies de famille de son amie, de sa sœur, secoua la tête en posant sa main sur la sienne.

-Ce qu'Isabella veut te dire, c'est que nous serions très heureux que tu restes avec nous, au moins un temps.

-Et faire partie de votre... clan ?

Isabella tiqua.

-J'appellerais plutôt cela une famille.

Laurent l'observa se tourner vers Jasper, un air anxieux sur son charmant visage de poupée. Elle avait vraiment envie qu'il reste. Et il ne pouvait pas le décevoir. Avoir une famille était après tout l'un de ses rêves, à lui aussi.

-Je reste.

* * *

-Qui vous a transformée, Isabella ?

Elle se tourna vers ses deux protégés, interloquée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils le lui demandent... Pas aussi vite. Jasper avait eu le droit d'entendre une partie de son histoire, et elle savait qu'il l'avait répétée à Laurent. Cela ne la dérangeait pas il faisait maintenant partie de leur cercle très restreint. Plusieurs mois qu'il était arrivé, et jamais elle n'avait regretté cette nuit durant laquelle elle l'avait recueilli. Chaque jour apportait son lot d'inconnu et de problèmes, mais ils faisaient face, ensemble. Jasper et Laurent étaient devenus des frères, absolument pas gênés par leurs différences respectives. Et pourtant... Si Jasper était charmant, délicat, fin, Laurent était spontané, vif, bruyant. Il riait, encore et toujours, heureux comme jamais de sa nouvelle vie. Jamais il ne se plaignait, ne parlant pas non plus de son passé, qui se résumait à un mot : esclavage. Il vouait à Isabella la même vénération que Jasper avait pour elle. Elle ne le jugeait jamais, l'aidait, l'écoutait, l'adorait comme personne. Elle ne lui avait rien dit quand il avait tué un humain en pleine rue, ni quand il s'était battu contre Jasper. Elle était attachée à lui comme à un grand frère, un peu envahissant, mais protecteur et attentionné.

Elle finit par sortir de son silence et les regarda, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Mon histoire est triste. Etes vous surs de vouloir assombrir une si belle journée ?

Jasper embrassa sa joue.

-Non, si tu ne souhaites pas en parler...

Mais Laurent ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Moi, je veux savoir !

Elle soupira.

-Pose tes questions...

Excité comme un enfant, il s'assit devant elle.

-A quel âge as tu été transformée ?

-J'avais dix-huit ans.

-Par qui ?

Silence. Sa voix sembla se briser lorsqu'elle répondit.

-Caïus Volturi...

Laurent posa sa tête sur ses genoux et elle passa sa main sur son front. Un réel contraste, entre sa peau d'albâtre et celle, foncée, du vampire. Jasper les regardait, attendrit. Il avait tellement prié pour qu'ils puissent rester ensemble ! Et il avait été exaucé. Ils avaient même un nouveau frère ! Et même si il était parfois jaloux de l'attention que son mentor accordait au nouveau né, il l'appréciait vraiment. Ils avaient commencé à s'entraîné au combat ensemble, et il adorait ça. La tristesse perçue dans la voix d'Isabella à la mention de son créateur le fit s'assombrir, et il l'embrassa sur le front.

-Tu as vécu avec les Volturi, non ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, troublée. Elle n'aimait pas parler de son ancienne vie.

-J'ai... Oui. J'étais dans la Garde, mais je suis partie. Il le fallait...

Voyant ses yeux se voiler, Jasper détourna l'attention sur lui.

-Laurent, tu ne nous as jamais dit... Que faisais tu, en tant qu'esclave ?

Il eut un rire sombre.

-Je me battais. Contre d'autres pauvres types, qui n'avaient comme moi pas le choix. Nous nous battions pour notre vie...

Isabella caressa ses cheveux soyeux, attachés en catogan. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand une clameur au loin lui fit froncer les sourcils. Jasper, qui lui aussi l'avait entendue, se leva et courut vers une fenêtre. Laurent le suivit, plaçant Isabella derrière lui.

-Que se passe t'il, Major ? Vois tu quelque chose ?

Chose rare, Jasper jura, et sembla chercher quelqu'un du regard, avant de se tourner vers sa créatrice.

-Des hommes, ils sont plus de cent. A cheval. Ils portent des torches.

Isabella plaça une main sur sa bouche, choquée.

-Mais que veulent ils ? Se pourrait il qu'ils nous aient démasqués ?

Laurent prit un air contrit.

-Je... Je crois que j'ai été aperçu par une vieille femme pendant ma chasse, il y a quelques jours...

Jasper grogna, et l'empoigna par le col. Il aurait pu se libérer, mais les remords l'en empêchèrent.

-Te rends tu compte de ce que tu as fait, imbécile ?! Ils vont brûler la résidence, la maison d'Isabella !

Celle ci étouffa un sanglot et se plaça entre les deux.

-Assez. Sortons affronter les foules.

Elle prit les devants et sortit, pour voir arriver vers eux un nombre impressionnant de villageois et de cavaliers, leurs visages déformés par la peur et la colère, torches en main.

* * *

**J'attends vos reviews! :D**

**Prochain chapitre:** _  
_

_-Mademoiselle Jane Volturi ?_

_La vampire à l'air enfantin détourna son attention de son livre pour fixer le vampire nouveau né qui venait d'entrer dans son boudoir._

_-Oui ?_

_-Un télégraphe pour vous, Mademoiselle._

_Haussant un sourcil, elle se leva et attrapa la petite enveloppe qu'il tenait. _

_-Vous pouvez disposer._

_Heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte, il sortit à toute vitesse pendant qu'elle lisait le petit mot, les yeux écarquillés._

_« Partis de la résidence. Stop. Problèmes avec humains. Stop. Allons à Chicago. Stop. Trouve moi. Stop. Besoin de toi. Stop. Isabella V. Stop. _

**Vous l'avez comprit, le prochain chapitre vous proposera une petite virée à Voltera, dans un petit château vampirique... **

**MZV**_  
_

Pour Safe in the Sky et... TPH24, ouais. Merci._ TBWH 33 _**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Mémoires d'une Exécutrice

**Résumé**: « L'Exécutrice. J'ai porté ce nom pendant trop d'années. Aujourd'hui, je pars, quittant Volterra et la Garde pour partir trouver ma rédemption. Avant cela ? Une dernière mission: transformer ce petit nouveau... Demetri ? »

**Hey hey hey! Je suis en vacaaaaaances! Whou! Bref. New chapter, désolée pour le retard mes petits! merci pour les reviews, j'essaye d'y répondre, et merci aussi aux Guest, même si j'ai pas bien compris le principe. ENFIN! J'espère que ça vous plaira, bla bla bla... Enfait ce chapitre est court, mais tout de même important pour la suite, donc je vous laisse le découvrir! **

**Et pour ceux qui m'ont posé la question, OUI je me suis inspiré du génial Django Unchained pour Laurent, mais je l'avais DEJA dit dans le chapitre précédent... xD **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Sérieusement ;)**

* * *

VI. La Fuite

Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play

And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues strong  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, Florence&The Machine

_Un jeune homme magnifique se déplaçait avec grâce vers les appartements de son nouveau collègue, avec qui il devrait composer, d'après ses nouveaux maîtres. Il frappa à la porte et entra. Personne. Etrange cet Alec lui avait bien donné rendez vous dans sa chambre?! Ces vampires étaient décidément imprévisibles. Las, il laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce, observant le luxueux mobilier, la bibliothèque bien fournie, la cheminée, sur laquelle était posé un portrait qui l'attira immédiatement. Il s'avança pour l'observer plus précisément, prenant le cadre en main. Il reconnut immédiatement Jane, cet petite fille vampire étrange qui semblait toujours de mauvaise humeur, hautaine, et que tous craignaient comme la peste noire, mais ce n'était pas elle qui l'intéressait derrière la blonde se tenait une brune magnifique, une vampire au sourire éclatant et à l'air angélique, dont il ne parvint pas à détacher son attention. Habillée avec soin de vêtements depuis longtemps passés de mode, elle avait l'air heureuse. L'artiste avait reproduit ses traits avec une précision fabuleuse, qui le laissa perplexe. Il connaissait cette jeune femme. Mais d'où ? Machinalement, ses doigts vinrent caresser la croix en argent qui ornait son cou, mystérieux présent dont il ne pouvait se détacher, et il ferma les yeux, cherchant à se souvenir, à ne pas laisser s'échapper les bribes de son humanité. _

_Une porte claqua, et il se retrouva face à un Alec Volturi très énervé._

_-Que fais tu ici, Demetri ?!_

_Celui ci haussa les épaules avec un sourire insolent._

_-Je t'attendais, comme me l'ont demandé les maîtres. Dis moi, Alec, qui est cette femme ?_

_En une seconde, Alec avait reprit le portrait et le replaça sur la cheminée avec un soin particulier, caressant les deux modèles du regard. _

_Demetri, non découragé par son silence, reprit._

_-J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue. Habite t'elle ici ? Quel est son prénom ?_

_Alec serra les poings. _

_-Elle se nomme Isabella, et elle n'habite plus ici depuis bientôt un an. _

_Isabella. Son prénom lui allait comme un gant. Le traqueur, agacé par ces pensées parasites, secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie._

_-Y allons nous ? Ne faisons pas attendre les criminels. A ce propos, n'y a t'il personne de plus qualifié que nous pour ces besognes ?_

_La réponse d'Alec ne fut qu'un murmure._

_-Isabella. _

Dans une autre aile du château, Jane Volturi se délassait sur un sofa, un livre à la main. La Bible, que son amie lui avait laissée avant son départ. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, et certainement pas la passion étrange de sa sœur de cœur pour la religion, mais elle cherchait, comme toute petite sœur, à lui ressembler, à la comprendre. Et elle y parvenait plutôt bien, avant son départ, qui avait laissé une cicatrice dans son cœur.

Elle n'avait jamais comprit comment les autres vampires avaient pu juger Isabella selon ses dons. Elle était un ange brisé, elle était amour et amitié. Deux vampires aux pouvoirs démesurés, rejetées, craintes... Il était logique qu'elles se rapprochent, mais elles avaient fait plus que cela. Elles s'étaient complétées. Et s'en étaient suivis plusieurs siècles d'une amitié fusionnelle, quasi inébranlable.

Jane n'avait pas non plus comprit la décision de son amie de partir, mais elle avait abdiqué. Parce qu'elle ne supportait plus de la voir souffrir. Elle préférait la voir heureuse et loin qu'assister à son désespoir sans jamais pouvoir la soulager. Alors elle l'avait encouragée, en espérant qu'elle aille mieux, en faisant abstraction de ses propres peurs. Et elle était heureuse d'avoir fait ce choix. Dans sa dernière missive, son amie lui affirmait avoir trouvé un ami, progressant ainsi dans sa quête de liens et d'affection. Elle hésitait encore à lui parler de son pouvoir, ce qui inquiétait un peu Jane. Mais elle avait confiance en son amie.

-Mademoiselle Jane Volturi ?

La vampire à l'air enfantin détourna son attention de son livre pour fixer le vampire nouveau né qui venait d'entrer dans son boudoir.

-Oui ?

-Un télégramme pour vous, Mademoiselle.

Haussant un sourcil, elle se leva et attrapa la petite enveloppe qu'il tenait.

-Vous pouvez disposer.

Heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte, il sortit à toute vitesse pendant qu'elle lisait le petit mot, les yeux écarquillés.

« Partis de la résidence. Stop. Problèmes avec humains. Stop. Allons à Chicago. Stop. Trouve moi. Stop. Besoin de toi. Stop. Isabella V. Stop. »

Que s'était il donc passé pour que son amie fuit sa demeure favorite ? Et quels problèmes avec des humains ? Elle devait la trouver, son amie avait besoin d'elle. Elle sortit en coup de vent de la pièce silencieuse, et se dirigea vers la salle du Trône. Les rois congédièrent les plaignants à son arrivés, troublés par sa mine anxieuse. Le reste des gardes étaient présents, et curieux des révélations de Jane.

-Eh bien mon enfant, que t'arrive t'il ?

Elle s'inclina rapidement, et présenta la missive à Caïus, qui la lu, sourcils froncés. Marcus s'agita sur son trône.

-Eh bien mon frère, quelles nouvelles ?

Caïus se leva rapidement, tourmenté.

-Isabelle a des ennuis, elle a besoin de nous.

Aro s'esclaffa.

-Isabella ? Des ennuis ? Comment serait ce possible ?

Jane, le visage tourmenté, haussa les épaules.

-Je ne le sais, maître. Laissez moi aller la trouver, je vous en prie, elle a besoin de moi.

Caïus n'hésita pas un seul instant.

-Alec ! Demetri, Felix !

Les trois gardes s'inclinèrent devant les trônes.

-Vous accompagnerez Jane dès qu'elle vous en fera la demande. Nous devons aider Isabella, nous assurer qu'elle va bien. Pas d'objections ?

Alec et Felix affichèrent des petits sourires heureux, pendant que Demetri soupirait, sans pourtant rien ajouter. Il était curieux de rencontrer celle pour laquelle les maîtres se pliaient en quatre, celle qui avait conquit le cœur des Jumeaux Maléfiques. Oui, cette sortie serait décidément divertissante.

Il revit soudainement le portrait de la délicieuse vampire et son cœur mort se serra, sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi.

* * *

_**Une semaine plus tôt. **_

_-Assez. Sortons affronter les foules._

_Elle prit les devants et sortit, pour voir arriver vers eux un nombre impressionnant de villageois et de cavaliers, leurs visages déformés par la peur et la colère, torches en main. _

Jasper se plaça devant elle, et Laurent en fit de même. Ils regardèrent les villageois descendre de cheval, armés, et venir dans leur direction, vers l'entrée de la résidence. Visages fermés et menaçants, la peur se lisait dans leurs yeux et la colère dans leurs manières.

_-_Vous êtes sur une propriété privée ! Arrêtez vous ou le shérif sera prévenu !

Le meneur du groupe toisa Jasper avant de pointer son arme sur lui.

-Silence, créature du diable ! Nous savons qui vous êtes, vermines !

Isabella tenta d'écarter ses amis et prit la parole.

-Il s'agit d'un malentendu, monsieur, et...

-Silence ! Elle nous l'a dit... Ne faisant que confirmer nos soupçons !

-Qui ?

La question attira l'attention sur Laurent, qui essayait difficilement de ne pas sauter sur les villageois.

-L'une d'entre vous ! Elle dit s'appeler Maria... Et m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle allait se venger. Quoique je ne vois pas comment elle pourra si prendre, puisque nous allons en finir avec vous, définitivement! Trop de nos gens sont morts, tués par vous, monstres!

Isabella grogna, et Jasper l'attira contre lui, parlant trop bas pour que des humains puissent l'entendre.

-Qu'allons nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas tous les tuer... Nous devons trouver Maria, la détruire.

Isabella ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés vers les bois.

-Isabella !

Ce fut d'une voix vide qu'elle se décida enfin à parler.

-Après des siècles, me faire chasser de ma demeure par des humains, à cause de cette... Femme... Moi, l'Exécutrice du pouvoir royal... Le Joyau des Volturi...

Laurent serra sa main fine, furieux.

-Nous pouvons les tuer ! Ne nous laissons pas faire par eux !

Attendrie, Isabella caressa sa joue, un petit sourire aux lèvres, triste.

-Non, Laurent... Ils ont des familles, et ils ont raison. Nous ne sommes que trop attardés, mes amis.

Laurent s'insurgea.

-Mais ! Ta maison, Isabella !

-Nous reviendrons. Dans un siècle, nous reviendrons, et nous reconstruirons. Mais avant, il nous faut nous occuper de cette Maria.

Elle vit avec désespoir les hommes s'approcher d'eux, torches en main. Elle ne craignait pas pour sa vie, plus depuis longtemps, mais la destruction de sa maison, de son point d'ancrage depuis des années, l'aurait faite pleurer, si elle en avait été capable.

-Vous serez brûlés ! Vous périrez dans les flammes de l'Enfer, démons !

Isabella toisa l'homme qui venait d'hurler. Immense, sauvage et violent, elle pouvait voir le plaisir que lui procurait sa prétendue supériorité sur eux.

-Tue celui la, Laurent... Nous partons.

Elle attrapa la main de Jasper et le força à s'en retourner vers la forêt, noire et profonde, écoutant à peine les cris de souffrance du prêcheur, et le rire narquois de son nouveau protégé.

-Toi qui parles d'Enfer, tu vas pouvoir faire connaissance avec le diable plus tôt que prévu... Pauvre humain...

Il rattrapa Isabella et Jasper, perdus dans leurs pensées. Jasper, plein de remords, persuadé de sa culpabilité: si il avait été plus prudent, si il avait fait attention... Il ressentait la souffrance et la colère d'Isabella mais elle refusait de déroger à ses principes, et il l'admirait pour cela. Elle était forte. Laurent savait que tout était en partie de sa faute, et il en avait le cœur brisé. Bien que ne contrôlant par ses pulsions, il savait qu'il avait perdre quelque chose d'important à sa nouvelle sœur, et il le regrettait.

-Où allons nous ?

Isabella mit quelques temps avant de répondre.

-A la prochaine ville. Je dois envoyer un télégramme. Nous ne vaincrons pas seuls. Enfin, j'aurais pu le faire à une époque, mais je serais plus rapide entourée...

Jasper lui offrit un sourire contrit.

-Qui répondra ?

-Les Volturi.

Après quelques minutes de course, elle attrapa leurs mains, les serra, retenant tant bien que mal ses sanglots silencieux.

-J'ai envie de changer d'air. Avez vous déjà vu une grande ville?

Jasper secoua la tête et Laurent la regarda comme si elle était stupide.

-J'ai un vieil ami là bas... C'est décidé, nous irons à Chicago, voir si ce cher Carlisle se souvient de moi, et nous y attendrons ma Jane.

Elle les lâcha et accéléra, les obligeant à faire de même pour suivre la cadence, son coeur mort depuis bien longtemps se serrant à la pensée de revoir les siens. Sa Jane.

* * *

**J'attends vos reviews! :D**

**Prochain chapitre:** _  
_

_-Et qui est cet... homme?_

_Isabella soupira, secouant la tête._

_-Le troisième membre de ma petite famille, Laurent. _

_L'imposant vampire ne daigna même pas saluer la petite blonde, qui le lui rendit volontiers. Le silence devenait inconfortable quand ils entendirent trois personnes monter les escaliers. Isabella eut un grand sourire. _

_-Mon cher Felix! Alec!_

_Elle se jeta à leurs cous, sans voir le dernier vampire entrer et la détailler du regard. _

_Jane se racla la gorge, faisant se décrocher Isabella de Felix et lui désignant Demetri d'un mouvement gracieux du menton. _

_-Isabella, je te présente Demetri. Demetri, voici Isabella et sa... famille. _

_Isabella hoqueta, serrant le bras de Jasper à le rompre, tentant bien inutilement de reprendre son souffle. Son Vampire. Il était là. Face à elle. _

**Prochain chapitre; le Retour de la soeur! Et ça promet une belle bagarre... A la semaine prochaine mes petits! :3**

**MZV**_  
_

Pour Safe in the Sky et... TPH24, ouais. Merci._ TBWH 33 _**  
**


End file.
